Can We?
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Is John ready for a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Can We?**

**Randy wants to have a baby with his Johnny**

John awoke and stretched his tired and well used muscles. He looked over at the still sleeping man next to him and smiled. Looking down at his left hand he smiled even more. The man next to him was now his husband and that made him extraordinarily happy. John slipped out of the bed careful not to wake his husband and went to the balcony of their bungalow in Bora Bora. He stared out at the beautiful surroundings taking everything in, breathing the refreshing air when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist

"Good morning Randy."

"Morning hubby." John smiled and Randy kissed one of his dimples. "Are you hungry?" John turns to look in Randy's eyes and Randy laughs. "I mean for actual food. We're taking a break from sex for now. You wore me out last night."

"That was my plan. I need a rest." Randy playfully slaps him

"Oh John, I'm not that bad." John looked at him with a raised eyebrow while Randy just laughed. Randy ordered their breakfast then joined John in the shower while waiting for the food to arrive

"I thought you said that I wore you out."

"I thought you said that you were tired."

"Touché." Later John watched as Randy stabbed at his eggs but didn't eat them. He sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. You're not eating your breakfast and you look forlorn so what's up?"

"It's nothing John. Finish your breakfast."

"It is something." John pushes his chair from the table and pats his lap. "Come on." Randy got up and sat in John's lap wrapping his arms around his neck. "Tell big daddy what's going on."

"What do you think about kids?"

"You know I love kids…wait – you mean for us?"

"Well yea."

"So you want to adopt a kid? I mean, how old? Are we talking a newborn, toddler…an eight year old?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Have you ever seen that movie Junior?"

"The one where Arnold Schwarzenegger has a baby?"

"Yea, that's the one."

"I've seen it." Randy shifts uncomfortably in John's lap

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"John."

"Wait a damn minute – are you trying to tell me Randy, that you're able to have a baby?" Randy just looks at him sadly. John massages his temples and sighs. "Get up."

"Johnny."

"Get up now." Randy stands and backs away from his husband. John starts to pace around the room

"Please don't be mad with me for not telling you."

"Why haven't you told me until now? How have I not gotten you pregnant yet?"

"There are pills."

"There are pills." John says mockingly. "Goddamn it Randy!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why am I – why am I yelling? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the man I've been with for over four years _just_ decided to tell me that he's able to bear children! If I had long hair, I would rip it out right now."

"John, does this make you love me any less?" John stopped his pacing and sighed. Randy really knew how to get to him

"Of course it doesn't. I will always love you no matter what…this is just shocking and I wish that you would have told me sooner. I deserved to know." Randy walked over and slipped his arms around John

"I know and I'm sorry but this is something I had a hard time coming to terms with. Men shouldn't be able to have babies."

"If you believe that then why did you tell me?"

"I want to have your baby. Can we have a baby?"

"I'd love for you to have my baby but,"

"There's always a but with you John."

"Be quiet. What about work? What are you going to do about that?"

"I won't be going to work obviously. I'm okay with that baby, I've already thought about it."

"So you're going to be a stay-at-home mom?" Randy stomps his foot

"I'm not a woman John."

"Whatever. When are we going to do this? How do we do this?"

"From what I understand I have to make an appointment with my doctor for some tests, stop taking the pills and let nature take its course." John kisses Randy sweetly

"Okay. Make the appointment for a day when we're both off so I can go with you." Randy smiles

"Thank you Johnny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Come on Randy! You're going to be late for your own appointment."

"I'm ready babe. I couldn't find a shirt to wear." John looked at him

"Well I'm glad you went with the tight black one." Randy pouts

"You never tell me that I look nice." John kissed Randy

"I don't care about your clothes, you look beautiful to me regardless of what you're wrapped in." Randy turned away from John

"Let's go."

"What's wrong? Are you blushing?"

"Johnny, come on." John started to laugh

"Well would you look at that, the great Viper Randy Orton is blushing. I wish someone besides me could see this."

"That's the great Viper Randy Orton-_Cena_." They drove to the doctor's office, signed in and waited to be called

"Are you nervous John?"

"No, why would you ask me that?"

"One you're bouncing your leg like a madman, two; you've checked your watch about fourteen times since we've been here and three; you have no finger nails left." John looked down at his gnarled finger nails

"Okay. I may be a little nervous." Just then a nurse stepped out into the waiting room

"Randal?" Randy stood fully expecting John to follow only to turn and see John still seated bouncing his leg

"John Felix." Randy hissed

"Wha – oh." John stood and followed the nurse and Randy to an exam room. They waited about five minutes before the doctor walked in

"What brings you in today?" His doctor says after shaking their hands

"Well I was, um recently married,"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. And I want to give my husband a baby."

"Oh! So you want to do the tests and stop your pills?"

"Long story short." The doctor turns to John

"I commend you for sticking with Randy after finding out about his medical condition." John gives a humorless laugh

"Doc, I didn't really have a choice since he told me on the third day of our honeymoon." Randy lowers his head when the doctor looks at him

"You went through therapy for this Randy."

"I know but it's still strange."

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"Almost five years."

"And it's still strange?"

"Okay, maybe it slipped my mind." John looked at him

"Randy, you know it didn't slip your mind."

"I was scared okay but now I'm not so can we move on from this?" The doctor clears his throat

"Well then. We just have to draw some blood for testing from you today and we'll give you a call once we have the results then we'll proceed from there."

"Okay." The nurse came in to draw Randy's blood

"Hold my hand Johnny."

"Randy."

"Please." Randy smiled

"Now how can I say no to that?"

"You can't that's why I do it."

**Two Weeks Later**

"So I just have to stop taking the pills now and, well you know and I should get pregnant? Okay. Thank you." Randy smiled to himself as he rummaged through the freezer. About 45 minutes later John came home and walked into the kitchen to see Randy smiling to himself while cutting vegetables

"Ran?" He looked up

"Oh hi Johnny. How was…where did you go again?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. Car show! That's where you were. How was it?" John started smiling

"Awesome."

"Good."

"I'm going upstairs to shower. You know how I get sweaty around muscle cars." Randy laughed but just as John stepped on the first step Randy called to him

"John Felix! Did you buy another car?" John froze where he was

"Baby, did I tell you how nice you look today? Is that a new shirt because you are wearing the hell out of it…you look so good."

"Uh-uh. You bought one didn't you?" John sighed

"Yes. It was calling to me."

"Well now I really don't want you to have it because it's haunted."

"You know what I meant."

"Where are we going to put it John?"

"Outside with the rest of them."

"I can't talk to you right now. Go have your shower." John showered but didn't come back downstairs for another thirty minutes. When he walked in the kitchen he saw Randy on his iPad

"Baby cakes?"

"What do you want John?" He said glancing up from the tablet

"You can't possibly still be mad at me right?"

"Why not? Because you hid upstairs for thirty-five minutes?" John clears his throat

"I wasn't hiding."

"Of course not."

"What are you looking at?" John said as he casually hooked a finger in the waist of Randy's jeans and started to massage his hip. Also making a mental note that Randy wasn't wearing any underwear

"Listings."

"Of?"

"Houses."

"Um, say what now?"

"Well between your compulsive car hoarding and us having a baby, we're going to need more room."

"We're only having one baby!"

"For now John-John, for now."

"What if we have twins?" Randy gasped and put a hand to his stomach

"Watch your mouth Cena."

"I'm serious. And it would be perfect if we had a set of boy girl twins. I think you could do it, honey bunch, I have faith in you."

"John if I get pregnant with twins, I will kill you. You know how you sleep deeply after sex? I'll do it then…so you go peacefully and with a smile on your face." John chokes on his drink

"Okay. I'm sorry. I hope we have one baby at a time. Jesus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Randy woke up the next morning and was ready to get started with the baby making. Looking at John's sleeping form he ducked under the sheets and took John into his mouth. He felt the man stir but continued licking and sucking John until he was at his full hardness. Randy added more suction and started to massage the older man's balls

"Fuck Randy." Randy smiled around John's huge erection upon hearing that he was awake. John lifted the sheet and watched Randy's head bob up and down on his shaft getting harder at the sight. He pulled Randy up, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. Randy slipped his tongue into John's mouth in search of his husbands

"Let me ride you Johnny." John smirks

"Be my guest." Randy moved back until he felt his lover then lifted himself until he had fully sheathed John. He lets out a guttural moan as Randy's walls clench around him

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Randy said as he started to circle his hips stretching himself. "God, you're so big Johnny."

"You're not complaining are you?" John said in response as he began thrusting up into Randy

"I could never." He said breathlessly. Not satisfied with the slow love making John carefully flipped them over and Randy instantly wrapped his legs around John's waist. He pulled back but not all the way out and pushed back in

"Don't tease." John smiled then leaned down to kiss his husband as he slammed into Randy hitting his prostate. "John!" He dug his dull nails into John's back as the older man continued to pound him into the mattress and hit his prostate. His nails went deeper

"Ah, fuck Randy!"

"I'm close Johnny, so close." John began to fist Randy as his felt his climax approaching. "Yes! I'm gonna cum John."

"Oh god, Ran…so good." With a grunt John emptied into Randy's waiting body. He pulled out of him and rolled to his back. Randy leaned over and kissed his man

"Good morning." John laughed

"Good morning and thank you." Randy rolled to his back and put his legs in the air. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Directing your sperm."

"What?"

"I'm directing your sperm."

"Did you stop taking your pills or whatever?"

"Yes. The doctor called and my tests came back okay so he said that I could stop taking them."

"Before I go take my shower, because looking at you like that is gross, I just want to say that my sperm are every bit as smart as I am so I don't think that they need to be directed."

"This is just in case honey because you never know."

**Eight Weeks Later**

John walked into the bathroom to see Randy kneeling in front of their toilet

"I think this is what they call morning sickness."

"Shut the hell up John."

"Did you take the test yet?" Randy pointed to an unopened box on the counter top. "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, I don't know John, maybe to stop vomiting!"

"Don't snap at me. This is what you wanted." John said rubbing Randy's back. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up so you can piss on this stick and I can have my morning kiss."

"Don't make me laugh, my stomach's upset."

"Do you want me to make breakfast so you can get some rest?" Randy looks at him

"Didn't I say my stomach was upset?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny."

"Do you have to pee yet?"

"No John. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I want to know if you're with child, although I'm pretty sure you are."

"When I have to go I will go."

"You're going to have to tell Vince."

"I know John."

"The writers will have to write you out of the shows."

"I know John but they're writers so that's what they do."

"Vince might be pissed."

"Do I talk this much? If I do I'm giving you my permission to slap me the next time I start to annoy you."

"Then I'd be slapping you all day."

"John!"

"Kidding buttercup."

Randy walked into the den and tossed something at John

"I don't know how to read this but is it safe to assume that this means you're pregnant?"

"According to the instructions." John can't stop the smile spreading across his face

"So we're pregnant?" He said standing up and walking toward Randy. Randy began to smile

"We're pregnant babe." John wrapped his arms around Randy and lifted him into the air

"I love you so much Randy."

"I love you too Johnny."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Two Months Later**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Stop complaining. I'll be doing most of the work anyway because you'll be off making merry with your friends."

"What? Making merry? Oh, I presume you mean that I'll be at work."

"Yes. You'll be at work while I'm here making a home for you and the baby." John just rolled his eyes. Randy was a pain when he wasn't pregnant, why should he be any less of one or more pleasant during pregnancy…and he wasn't even that far along

"Lord give me the strength." John said to himself. "Why don't you start unpacking the living room and I'll show the movers where the rest of the stuff goes."

"Because you don't know where it goes John!"

"Alright; that's it! Everyone, listen up, my husband and I need a moment so if you could all just step outside and give us a second, I'd really appreciate it." One-by-one the moving crew leaves the house with the last person shutting the door

"Was that really necessary John?"

"Yes it was. Look, I won't pretend that I know what you're going through or how you feel but I won't accept you talking to me like that either. I read something about your hormones being all over the place and that's okay but don't push me Randy. You wanted to give birth to a baby and you wanted to move, well here it is. I'm trying to help you but if you don't want it then I'll tell Vince to not lighten my work load and I'll spend all of my time on the road and see you one or two days a month." Randy sniffed and wiped his eyes. John sighed. _Here come the tears _he thought

"I don't want you to do that Johnny." Randy said wrapping his arms around John

"And I don't want to do it but if that means sparing my sanity then I will."

"I'm sorry I've been such a basket case."

"It's fine. Hey, why don't you go upstairs and lay down? Take a break because you've been at this all day." Randy pulls back from him

"What am I going to lie on?"

"Oh, yes, I guess I did forget to tell you about that. Come with me my dear." Randy follows John upstairs smiling the entire time at his view. They get to the end of the hall where the master bedroom is located

"Why are the doors shut?"

"I have a surprise for you behind these doors, love of my life."

"Johnny."

"Are you crying again?"

"I can't help it. You know I get emotional."

"Yes, I do know that. Open the door." Randy opens the door and here come the waterworks. John just stood there letting Randy take in the sight before him

"John,"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I can't believe you had the entire room redone how I wanted."

"You know I'd do anything for you Randy." He turns to John and buries his face in his shoulder, sobbing

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now do you trust me to tell the movers where everything goes?" He nods and John kisses him. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I need you to help me break this bed in." John smirks

"Oh, we will. Just wait until you see what I have planned later." With those parting words John turned and walked out shutting the door behind him

Later that Night

"Are you ready baby?"

"I'm ready. Do I look okay?"

"Gorgeous. You don't actually need clothes but I'd prefer it if you didn't eat dinner naked."

"I'm not eating naked John."

"Come over here." Randy stands in front of the heavy drapes covering their terrace doors. "Close your eyes." After he closes John opens the drapes. "Are you ready?"

"Come on Johnny, you know this is killing me." Stepping behind him, John covers his eyes with one hand while rubbing Randy's slight and barely noticeable bump with the other

"Now are you sure because,"

"John!" He laughed and kissed Randy's neck

"Open your eyes." Randy opened them and gasped. John handed him some tissue

"It's so beautiful John. How did you do this without me noticing?"

"I did it while you were arranging the kitchen. You were totally in the zone."

"Can I?"

"Yes." The couple stepped out onto the terrace. John pulled out a seat for Randy at the candlelit table

"You're so sweet John. I don't deserve this."

"Sometimes you don't but while you're carrying my child you deserve the world and if I can give it to you I will." Randy pulls out the unused tissue

**Three Months Later**

Randy stood in the kitchen, hands on hips waiting for John to get home. He'd told him not to stay an extra day to do the Make-A-Wish appearance but John had insisted and somehow convinced Randy that he would be home in time. Randy knew that the request sounded selfish to people but today was the day he would find out the sex of the baby and he wanted his Johnny there with him. Here it is, ten minutes before he had to leave for the doctor's office and no John

"I am going to kill him. I mean a slow and painful death. I may even castrate him."

"Ouch." Randy turned toward the familiar voice

"Johnny!" He wrapped his arms around his husband

"Who are you castrating? I hope it's not me."

"Well not now but in another ten minutes it would have been." John shook his head

"I'm going to put this stuff in the laundry room and then we can make like a fetus and head out."

"John that's so gross!" At the doctor's office they waited in the exam room for the doctor who they were told was running a little behind schedule. John sat in the extra chair with his head in Randy's lap while Randy stroked his head

"Are you excited babe?"

"I am. I can't wait to find out what we're having."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get the time off so we could have come sooner."

"It's okay. We'll find out today."

"Do you want a little boy or girl?"

"First and foremost I want a healthy baby."

"A healthy baby what?" Randy smiled

"I'd like a girl. You?"

"A girl would be nice. We have too much testosterone in that house already." Randy laughed as the door opened. John sat up

"How are you today Randy?"

"I'm well."

"And how are you feeling day-to-day?"

"I feel good. I get tired quicker than I used to but that's to be expected right?"

"Right. Are we here to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." They answered in unison

"Alright. Randy I just need you to lay back and lift your shirt and we'll see what you're cooking." Randy's doctor reached over for the Sonigel. "This will be cold." He applied the gel and began the sonogram. Randy reached out for John's hand and grasped it. "There's the head and there's a little hand." John handed Randy some tissues from the box he'd spotted earlier as tears began to fall

"Is the baby sucking its thumb?" The doctor takes a closer look and chuckles

"It does appear that your little baby girl is sucking her thumb."

"It's a girl?" Randy exclaimed

"It is a girl." John snatched another tissue from the box but this time for himself

"Johnny."

"In here Ran." Randy walked into the den to see John folding laundry

"When did you learn to do that?"

"You are so funny. How was your nap?"

"I would have slept better if you were with me." Randy said pushing John's clean laundry aside and straddling his hips

"Again Ran? I just put you to sleep an hour ago."

"Come on John." He said grinding his hips causing John to groan

"Is this like, the horny phase of pregnancy?" Randy looked up from kissing John's neck

"Yes."

"Alright but you better not get anything on my laundry."

"Not making any promises babe." He said as he slipped off his own basketball shorts. "No need for prep or that lovey dovey shit, just give it to me now."

"I feel so dirty."

"Now John." John stops stroking himself and plunges into Randy getting a satisfied sigh from the man. He rocked his hips slowly as Randy called for more of him. "Come on, John, harder."

"Shut up. If you're making me do this I'm going to do it the way I want and if that means torturing you for a little while then so be it." John pulled out then slowly started his tedious hip rocking again

"John, that's not what I want."

"I know what you want and I'll give it to you when I'm good and ready." He reaches down and slowly starts to stroke Randy's erection

"Oh, that feels good but," Just as another complaint was about to fall from his lips, John pulled Randy so that the backs of Randy's thighs were on the top of John's then he began to hammer into him. "Yes, John, right there."

"Come on, cum for me Randy." John repositioned himself so that he was hitting Randy's prostate from a different angle and it made Randy come undone. After catching his breath John turned to Randy. "Are you happy now?"

"Sort of."

"What is it now?"

"You didn't have any sort of release."

"I'm not going to. Did you forget that we did it four times before your nap? I'm not a damn porn star. Quite frankly, I don't even know where you're getting the energy."

"I don't either." Randy said slipping his shorts back on. "I'm going to start on dinner."

"Okay."

"I'll make sure it's something hearty so you get your energy up." John just groans

A Few Days Later

"Hey, how's it going Cena?"

"As good as it can be."

"You look tired. Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine and I _am_ tired. Randy's going through a horny phase of some sort." Hunter laughs

"Oh yes, I remember those."

"What did you do about it?"

"You indulge and enjoy."

"But my pelvis hurts." Hunter laughs

"Well shit man, how hard are you – you know what, never mind. Tell Orton to relax, you're not a machine." John laughs

"Yea, thanks for the advice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A few days later Randy was in his bedroom folding baby clothes when John walked in

"John?"

"Last time I checked."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." John said leaning down to kiss a shocked Randy

"I know but I didn't think you would be home for a few days."

"I wasn't but apparently the thought of me having to come home to a pregnant and pissed off Randy has garnered me some sympathy so until our nameless baby is born I'm off of house show duty. Well the Wednesday, Thursday and Friday house shows."

"Well that makes me happy."

"I think that's what they were going for." Randy smiles. "Did you go shopping?" John said attempting to fold a tiny pink onesie. Randy took it and folded it properly

"Yea, my mom came over and told me that I needed to go shopping. I wanted to wait for you but she convinced me that you would not want to do that."

"Remind me to call and thank her. What's this?"

"It goes under this dress."

"To cover the diaper?"

"Yea…she's going to be classy. I don't want our daughter flashing her diaper all around town." John laughs

"I don't either. Um, Ran, not that these aren't cute but why does she need all of these shoes? Her feet aren't going to touch the ground."

"They _are _cute and she needs them for her outfits."

"Is the nursery ready?" Randy smiles. "I have furniture to put together don't I?

"Yes you do babe. You know I would have done it myself but I can't."

"I know. Just let me get something to eat and I'll get right on it."

"Thank you John-John."

"Anything for you and our little girl."

"Is that sturdy enough?"

"It should be since I put it together according to the directions."

"Is there any way for you to check it? I don't want to put her in there and have the bottom fall out."

"It's not going to fall out."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"John."

"Would you like for me to climb in there and test it?"

"Well if you get your big ass in there the bottom will definitely fall out." John looked at Randy

"Two things: you're overreacting and I'm going to let that comment about my ass slide."

"I love your ass," Randy said slipping a hand down the back of John's shorts giving him a squeeze. "And I don't think that I'm overreacting."

"You are." John slides the front of the crib down and sits on the mattress. "I think this will hold a baby."

"Why didn't you do that from the start?"

"I'm an idiot I guess."

"Well…anyway, dinner's done so come eat."

"Okay."

"What about the bassinet?"

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm going to sit in that bassinet." Randy laughed

"It was worth a try."

"What are we going to do about a name?"

"I went through baby naming books and talked with my mom about some."

"Where do I fit into that equation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shopping with your mom and now the two of you are picking names for _our_ baby. I'm just wondering where I fit into this? Am I the guy who comes in and puts furniture together and lifts heavy things?"

"You know it's not like that. I'm sorry Johnny and we didn't pick a name. I was just bouncing ideas off of her. I wouldn't do that without you."

"Okay." Randy got out of his seat and stepped in front of John

"Let me in." John pushes his chair out and Randy climbs into his lap

"Oomph!"

"I'm not that heavy so stop. What's the matter babe?"

"I miss you like crazy when I'm on the road. So many things are changing while I'm gone. It's like I don't live here." John said absently rubbing Randy's belly

"I miss you too and I wish that you were here so that we could do it together but that's not the way things are. I also know that you love what you do so I deal with it."

"But if I had to choose,"

"I would never ask you to." John presses a kiss to Randy's stomach. "What about me?"

"I guess I could kiss you too." John kissed him

"I better get a kiss."

"You can't go to sleep yet."

"But I'm tired."

"We still have a whole list to go over."

"Go ahead."

"Stephanie?"

"No."

"Victoria?

"No."

"Gabrielle."

"I'll consider it." Randy finished the list and John vetoed every name including Gabrielle

The Next Morning

"What about Arianna?" John sighed

"What about Lillian?" Randy pondered for a moment

"That's pretty."

"Lillian Grace." Randy sat up and looked at John. "What?"

"I love it. It's beautiful Johnny. She'll be our little princess Lily." John smiled

"Then she'll be named Lillian Grace?"

"Yes. Lillian Grace Cena. Oh, I'm so happy she has a name now." Randy began to rub his stomach. "Now you just need to make your arrival." John rolled over and put a hand on Randy's bump

"But you can't arrive if I'm not here. If you stay put I'll buy you a pony for your fifth birthday and a car when you turn 16."

"I guess I'll be the disciplinarian."

"Between the two of us you are the mean one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Six Weeks Later**

"I'm okay John. Go ahead and do the house show tomorrow and then come home after that."

"Are you sure hot stuff?"

"I feel anything but hot right now and yes, I'm sure." At that moment Randy felt something warm drip down his leg. "Oh my god!"

"Randy! What's going on? Talk to me!"

"My water just broke John." Randy said his voice barely above a whisper. "You have to come home now."

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Now John!"

"Alright. Call your mom and I'll see you at the hospital." By the time John arrived at the hospital Randy had been in labor for almost three hours and was in a foul mood

"I'm here Ran."

"No shit, John, I see you standing there!"

"Are you in any pain?"

"What do you think? My insides are contracting and there's a human trying to escape from my body!"

"We should have adopted." John mumbled or so he thought

"The fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing Randy."

"I heard you John Felix and I just want you to know that I will never give birth to another one of your children. You unappreciative prick!" John sighed

"I'm sorry Randy. I shouldn't have said that and you know that I didn't mean it."

"Shut up John." John turned and took one of the nurses to the side

"How much longer is he going to be like this?"

"We can get started as soon as you get into a set of scrubs…if you still want to be here for the delivery."

"I have to be here. He would literally kill me if I wasn't."

"Randy, you're going to feel some tugging, okay?"

"Yea. I'm scared John."

"Don't be scared babe; I'm right here with you." Before they knew it the room was filled with cries and for once it wasn't Randy…well he wasn't making the most noise. John peeked around the sheet to look at his daughter

"How is she John?"

"Loud and covered in goo but otherwise very beautiful."

"I'm so happy John and I'm sorry about all that mean stuff I said to you earlier."

"It's fine Randy. I'm sure you'll just say something mean later and it will totally negate this apology."

"I love you."

"I love you too my little fudge-pop."

"Ow, John do not make me laugh, please."

"I'm sorry." After he was stitched and cleaned up Randy was taken to his suite and princess Lily was brought in to them

"Let me hold her John."

"I don't want to let her go yet." John said placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"Baby hog." John laughed

"She's so cute."

"I wouldn't know since I've haven't really seen her." John rolled his eyes and got up from the chair

"Here she is your majesty."

"I like the sound of that. Call me Your Majesty from now on."

"That's not going to happen." John said taking a seat on the bed

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Of course. How do you feel?"

"Extremely sore."

"Aw my poor baby. Do you want me to see if they can get you something for the pain?"

"No. They've already given me some Tylenol 3. I really just need to get some sleep."

"Go to sleep then."

"I want to feed her first then I can go to sleep." The nurse walks in with a bottle and John intercepted it before it was handed to Randy

"I will feed her and you will go to sleep. You're no good to Lily if you're a zombie."

"Fine." Randy got as comfortable as he could and watched John feed Lily as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning John woke up and saw Randy upright and feeding their baby

"Good morning." Randy looked over and smiled

"She has your eyes and at least one dimple." John couldn't help but smile

"Does she?"

"Yes."

"Did she smile while I was asleep?"

"Yea, well sort of. You didn't miss an actual smile."

"When will you two get to go home?"

"I'm not sure yet, why?"

"I want to drive you home but I have to go back to work in a day or two so they can properly write me out of the show." Randy nodded. "Please don't start to cry Ran."

"I'm trying not to but I really have no control over it." He sniffs. "Or else I would stop myself every time so you could stop teasing me."

"I'm sorry but it's just so easy" He laughs

"Ow, Ow, don't make me laugh John."

"My apologies."

**Two Days Later**

John had driven Randy and Lily home earlier that afternoon before he received the call that he needed to be on a flight at 9:15 that night. He dreaded having to tell Randy

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Um,"

"When do you have to go back?"

"They booked my flight for later on tonight."

"Okay."

"I'm,"

"Don't say that you're sorry John. You have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, you're going to come back to us pretty soon. I'll tell Lily not to do anything cute until you get back." John smiled

"Thanks for being so understanding…I really didn't expect it from you."

"John." At 7:45 John's alarm sounded and he shut it off quickly as not to wake a sleeping Randy _and_ Lily. He trudged over to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. With that done he slipped out of the room shutting the door behind him and made his way downstairs to an awaiting town car. He made it safely to the airport and boarded the plane and after taking his seat he checks his phone:

RKO-C: so you just leave without saying a word

Johnny: I had to. If you guys had been awake I would have missed my flight. I didn't want to leave

RKO-C: alright. Lily and I will see you when you get back, big daddy

Johnny: haha – love you and kiss lily for me

RKO-C: of course. Love you Johnny


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Six Weeks Later**

John was able to have four weeks off to spend with Randy and Lily after being "fired" again. The two weeks he spent on the road away from his family had been an absolute nightmare but he would be home soon. After the appearance he was scheduled for in the morning he planned to take a flight so he could be with the two people he loved most in the world

"Well good morning Miss Lily. I have to dress you really pretty today because papa is coming home later." Randy dressed Lily then carried her down the hall to the master bedroom to get himself ready. He walked into his closet and looked around as Lily wriggled in his arms. "Don't be a squirmy worm and help daddy find something." Grabbing a dark pair of jeans and a V-neck t-shirt, Randy walked over to the bed and laid Lily down while he began to change. "Do you think papa will think I look okay?"

"I think you look just fine." Randy turned toward the door in shock

"John!" He grabbed the shirt and shoved it over his head

"In the flesh." John said striding across the room

"You said that you would be home later." Randy said smoothing out his clothes

"I know. I wanted to surprise you." John said picking Lily up and giving her a kiss. John leaned over to kiss Randy tugging on his shirt in the process. Randy hastily batted his hands away and John gave him a puzzled look but decided against saying anything. "How's your day babe?"

"Like all the others. Princess Lily woke me up just insisting that I change her diaper and feed her. She's cute but very demanding." Randy said smiling down at his daughter as John rocked her

"She's getting big."

"You saw her two weeks ago."

"And she's gotten bigger since."

"She makes spit bubbles too." John smiled

"That's my girl."

"How's the bus coming along?"

"Oh. I talked to Dave and he said that it would be ready by the time I have to go back so you and Lily can come with me." Randy smiled

"Good cause I miss you when you're gone."

"I miss you too…both of you." John leaned in and kissed Randy passionately, Randy's body automatically responding. John felt the response as Randy stepped closer

"Wanna fool around?" John said stepping away. Randy took Lily from his arms

"We can't because of Lily."

"She's sleeping."

"…well it's not her regular nap time so she won't sleep for long." John raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Something was off with Randy's behavior. Too tired to deal with it in that moment, he decided he'd ask later

Later That Night

"I'll give Lily a bath so you can get some rest, okay?" Randy chuckled

"Okay but she doesn't like baths so don't wear that shirt. She splashes." John laughed

"Thanks for the heads-up."

"I think I'll take a bath myself."

"Go ahead, you deserve some you time." Randy smiled and kissed John on his way upstairs. After bathing Lily John dressed her for bed then put her in the bassinet. He walked to the bathroom door and turned the knob only to realize that Randy had locked it. That is very unlike Randy. He knocked

"Randy?"

"I'll be out in a minute John."

"Why's the door locked?"

"I will be out in a minute John." A few moments later Randy emerged from the bathroom dressed in a full pajama set

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Pajamas." He responded simply

"I have never in all the years we've known each other and been together seen you wear pajamas. I could never get you to keep your clothes on. What gives?" Randy stands there shifting on his feet and John pats the bed next to him. "Talk to me." He takes a seat and sighs

"I'm fat John and I don't want you to see me. I'm very uncomfortable."

"You had a baby. It's normal."

"I'm back to being Fat Randy. You know how hard I worked at my body. I had an eight pack for crying out loud."

"Is that why you had a salad, which you barely touched, for dinner?" He nods and John laughs a little

"You can be such a girl sometimes."

"John."

"You had Lily six weeks ago Ran, not having an eight pack at this particular point and time is perfectly fine. And you are not fat. Who are you trying to look good for anyway?"

"I want to look good for you. I know when you're on the road you have men and women throwing themselves at you so I don't want you to come home to a whale of a husband." John pulled Randy close and kissed him

"I don't want to be with anyone else Ran, that's why I married you. I could have stayed single and had all the sex I wanted with whomever I wanted,"

"Excuse me."

"You know what I mean, but I didn't want that. When I told you that you were it for me, I meant every word of it. For better for worse, sickness and in health, eight pack or no eight pack – I love _you_."

"Johnny." Randy said wiping his eyes

"Damn it."

"Sorry. I think its residual pregnancy hormones."

"Oh please, you would have cried anyway. You're such a baby." He sniffs

"Probably."

"Are you going to take your shirt off for me?"

"John."

"I want to see you."

"Not yet okay. I'm just not ready." John nods

"Well I'll be here when you are." Randy wrapped his arms around John and laid his head on his shoulder

"Thank you Johnny."

"You're welcome, love."

A Few Days Later

"You ready Ran? We have to get on the road."

"I lost Lily John!" He shakes his head

"I have her Randy, right here in the carrier." Randy breathes a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. I mean, she can't walk so where could she have gone?"

"I don't know John. Let's just go." John shrugged and headed out the door

"Do you think us travelling with you was a good idea?"

"What? Of course I think it's a good idea. Why?"

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We're already 200 miles from home and we're not turning back." Randy sighs. "Is this about everyone knowing you can have babies?"

"That's part of it."

"You're not the only one. When people found out that you were pregnant I had a few of the guys make confessions to me." That made Randy's ears perk up

"Really, who?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"John, I can make your life miserable."

"Swagger, Slater and Riley…oh, and Cole made an accidental confession. That was awkward to say the lease."

"What an odd group."

"What are your other concerns?"

"Huh?"

"You said the baby thing was part of it so what's the other part?"

"Oh, um, that was it mostly. I guess the other part is just going back and not looking my best." If Randy was going to lie, John wished he'd do a better job


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey Ran, I'm going to get something from catering."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine but thanks."

"Sure." John stepped off the bus and headed toward the employee entrance of the arena. About a minute later Randy heard a knock on the bus door

"Come in!" Preoccupied with his phone, Randy didn't look up until he heard his voice

"Fatherhood suits you, Randy, you look amazing." He dropped his phone and stood

"What the fuck are you doing here Cody?"

"I had to see you Randy. It's been months. I missed you."

"I knew I shouldn't have come back here. I had a funny feeling some weird shit would happen."

"Your daughter's beautiful." Cody said brushing a finger against the cheek of a sleeping Lily. "You and John did a good job." Randy smacked his hand away but Cody just twirled a strand of Lily's hair around his finger

"She's got your curly hair. I liked it when it was longer; I always imagined running my hands through your curls."

"Do not touch my daughter you sick son of a bitch."

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt her. I would never hurt anything that's apart of you." Randy paced in a tight circle clawing at his hair

"I cannot believe that this is happening right now. One blow job in a bathroom and you've turned into some sick freak stalker."

"It wasn't just the blow job Randy. I've always loved you. It's not something that I can just stop because if I could, I would. I just want you to love me back. I wish that I was Lily's father, not John." Randy tilts his head to the side just staring in disbelief

"You cannot love me Cody. You don't know me because if you did then I know for sure you wouldn't love me. Hell, sometimes I wonder why John does. You need to stop with all of this. Wasn't the beating enough? John will do it again."

"I don't care about John."

"Go Cody, please, just go."

"Fine Randy but don't think that this is over. I'm going to make you _and_ Lily mine. John Cena can't win all the time." And just like that Cody was gone. Randy sat on the couch and brought his knees up to his chest willing himself not to cry. As expected it didn't work. He sat there rocking himself and sobbing. When John opened the door he could hear Randy and ran the short distance to see what was going on

"Randy!" He checked Lily then knelt in front of his husband. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"C – C – co – when you left Cody came to the bus." He said through the sobs that racked his body

"He what! What did he do? Did he touch you or Lily?"

"He just caressed her cheek and her hair."

"That is it!" John got up and headed for the door

"John no!" The door slammed in Randy's face before he could even get to John. Running over to his discarded phone, Randy called the only person he could think of that would know what to do

"Hello." A gruff voice said

"Hunter. You have to stop John. He's on his way into the building and I'm pretty sure if he gets to him, he's going to kill Cody."

"Is he up to his shit again?"

"Yes. Hurry and stop him please." The phone disconnected in his ear. During the commotion Lily had woken up and started to wail. Randy went over and picked her up, rubbing her back soothingly

"Shh. Shh. It's okay Li. Don't cry." In the building John walked at a fast clip in search of Cody

"Rhodes!" John started opening doors and checking inside rooms for the other man. "I swear,"

"John! John!" He stopped in his tracks and turned toward the voice

"Not now Hunter. I have something to do…something I should have done a long time ago."

"Don't do it John. I know you want to but think of Randy."

"He's partly to blame Hunt."

"Okay then, what about Lily? She's innocent in all of this. There's only so much I can do to cover for you. You didn't get reprimanded for beating the shit out of him but if you kill him the cops will get involved and it's out of my hands. Do you want Lily to grow up without you?"

"No."

"Do you want to leave Randy alone…only able to see him through a plate glass window?"

"No."

"Then think about what you're about to do." John sighed

"Just let me punch him once."

"Will you stop at one punch? Let me take care of Rhodes."

"Take care of this Hunter or I swear I will."

"I got it. Go back to your bus and stay there. We don't need you until the end of the show." John turned and headed for the exit. Randy had just gotten Lily back to sleep when the door opened and John walked in

"I'm sorry I scared you." Randy walked over, grabbed John and held him tightly just breathing in his scent which had always been soothing to the younger man.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. I'm sorry I'm the cause of this." John reached up and pulled Randy's arms from around his neck then took a seat on the couch pulling Randy down onto his lap. John buried his head in Randy's chest and began to cry. He held John against his chest and just let him get it out. When he was done, John wiped his eyes then looked up at Randy and kissed him

"That never happened." Randy held back a smile

"Of course it didn't Johnny. Big daddy would never cry." John groaned

"Say it again." Randy smirked and licked the shell of John's ear

"Big daddy." Before Randy knew it John had pulled him down and was now on top of him kissing his neck. It had been such a long time since they were intimate. The kisses alone might cause Randy to lose it. John stopped kissing and pulled his shirt off. Randy reached for his but John stopped him

"You don't have to take it off if you're not ready." He nodded

"I'm ready Johnny." While he pulled the shirt off John worked on the belt and zipper of his lover's jeans and pulled them down. He laughed

"I know you own underwear so why don't you wear them?"

"Can we forget about that for right now? I'm hurting here." John claimed Randy's mouth in a kiss that made the younger man's toes curl while he gently stroked Randy's leaking member. Randy started thrusting up into John's hand trying to bring about his climax

"Do you want to cum Ran?"

"Yes. Make me cum John, please." John kissed down Randy's body stopping to spread his cheeks. Randy shuddered as John blew a warm breath over his tight pucker before lapping at it with his tongue. "Oh fuck!" John stopped and looked up

"Shh! There's a sleeping baby over there. If you can't keep it down I'll make you play the quiet game."

"I'll keep it down I promise just don't make me play the quiet game." John went back to work on loosening Randy up for him. Randy bit his lip and clawed anything he could get his hands on. John inserted a finger and immediately found his hot button. John had to grab Randy's left leg to stop it from thrashing about. "John. John." He looked up

"Yes handsome?"

"I need you right now. I'm ready." John sat up and started to remove his shorts

"Is it okay for us to do this? I mean, are you healed or whatever?"

"I'm perfectly fine John. I'm even taking my medication again so you don't have to use anything." John lined himself up

"That's very good to know." He said as he sank into his husband. "Oh, you feel so good." Once he was ready Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist and John set a frantic pace knowing that neither of them would last long. Randy almost immediately climaxed as John hit his prostate never once letting up. After about a minute or two John spilled deep inside his lover. He pulled out and went to get them towels

"You did a lot better than I expected." He said wiping Randy's stomach

"I really didn't want you to make me play the quiet game." John laughed

"You do suck at it."

"Thanks honey."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Randy awoke in a panic and sweating. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and jumped up looking for Lily. Not finding her in the bassinet he went back to the bed and shook John who rolled over and looked at him

"What's the matter Ran?"

"I can't find Lily."

"Relax, I have her right here. She woke up a little bit ago so I changed her and put her on my side of the bed. I didn't want to wake you." Randy leaned over John and picked Lily up, clutching her to his chest. "What the hell's the matter with you? You jumped out of bed, you're sweating…you were mumbling in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"I couldn't make out what you were saying. I was hoping you could shed some light on it." Randy just shook his head

"Put Lily down."

"No John."

"Randy." At John's stern tone, Randy put Lily in the bassinet. "Stop holding whatever it is in and talk to me." John sat all the way up with his back against the shelving and indicated for Randy to come closer. Randy snuggled close to John grasping him tightly and John wrapped a protective arm around him. He started to trace a random pattern on his husbands back and felt Randy begin to relax. After a deep breath Randy began

"When Cody came on the bus he told me that he'd been in love with me since forever. His obsession, if you will, didn't begin that night in the bathroom." Steadying his breathing he went on. "He even twirled a strand of Li's hair around his finger and said that she has my hair and he'd always imagined running his fingers through my curls." John was getting more and more agitated as he went on but forced himself to keep calm

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"What else did he say? I know you're not this upset and having nightmares about Cody wanting to run his fingers through your hair."

"He told me that this wasn't over and he was going to make me and Lily his because John Cena can't win everything." John laughed bitterly

"But I already have that little fucker's just not letting me enjoy it."

"Did you hear what I said John?"

"Every word."

"What if he does something? He's crazy."

"What is he going to do? You and Lily aren't going anywhere and if that means locking the two of you up in the house then so be it."

"You can't lock us in the house."

"He's not taking the two of you from me Randy."

"I know that Lily and I won't go voluntarily but what if he tries something. What if we're kidnapped?"

"Do you want me to hire security for you because I will?"

"No. I don't need security."

"Then what are you really afraid of?" Randy looked up at John then looked down quickly

"I don't know."

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm afraid that one day you'll really just get so fed up with this you'll leave and take Li with you."

"Is that what you really think? That I would leave and take one of the most, if not the most, precious thing away from you? What would I accomplish by doing that? I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt. Ever. Do you understand me?" He feels Randy nod against his chest. "Am I sick of this Cody bullshit? Absolutely. Do I get just a little irritated with you when Cody pops up? Yes but I'm with you for the long haul. I knew about this before I married you. I take the good with the bad."

"Yes but that was all before we had a baby." John looked down at Randy

"So would you like for me to divorce you? Save myself all the stress and trouble?"

"No John, of course I don't want that."

"So shut up and stop trying to give me an out."

"Why do you love me John?"

"Oh for fucks sake. At this point, I really don't know."

"Johnny."

"Do you need to be coddled right now?" Randy smiled

"Yes."

"You know I hate when you do this."

"I know but go ahead and tell me." John sighed and decided to play along

"Oh goodness, there are so many reasons I don't know where to start."

"Start with my looks." John laughed

"Of course; hmm where do I start? Well, your eyes,"

"What do you like about them?"

"What don't I like about them? The color is amazing and I can tell your mood by the shade of blue they are. I love how they look in pictures…you give good sexy eyes when you take pictures." Randy laughed.

"What else?"

"Oh! I know; I love your ass. I mean, people talk about mine but yours really doesn't get the credit its due. Sometimes when it peeks out of the bottom of your tights, I imagine myself just walking up to you and biting it."

"I'd love it if you did that."

"I don't think Vince would."

"Probably not…keep going."

"I love your smile…when you actually do it. And I mean your full smile, not that half smirk thing you like to do although that's pretty sexy. I love your body. The way you're so long and lean and hard. The way you mold to my body when we cuddle, it's like your body was made for me." John paused for a while and Randy looked up at him

"John?"

"Your heart."

"My heart?"

"What I love most about you is your heart. You can be so cold and standoffish to other people but to those that you love you're absolutely amazing. You cry way more than I'd like at times but I know it's because you care so much. Your wonderful heart allows you to keep coming back to me even though I'm a big jerk at times." Randy sniffed and wiped his face

"But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"You're not going to get me any other way you crybaby."

"Johnny."

"I also love you because you gave me Lily. I could not have asked for anything better."

"Would you like to have more children in the future?"

"That's up to you since you have to do all the hard stuff. My job's easy."

"I'd love to give you another baby or two."

"I'd love it too."

"I love you so much John."

"I know Randy, I know." Randy got out of bed just to check on the baby. Seeing that she was asleep he slipped back under the covers where John was waiting and laid his head on John's chest while John slipped his arms around him. Once settled they drifted off into a peaceful night of sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning John was up before Randy and carefully slipped out of bed to make a call. Sliding the bedroom door shut he took a seat in the living area and dialed his phone. When he finished Randy was opening the door stepping out of the room with Lily

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I never sleep well when you're not there and Miss Lily told me that it's time to get up." John smiled at his husband and daughter. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"No one."

"So you just hung up after talking with no one?"

"Yes." John walked to the bathroom. Randy stared daggers at his husbands back

"He's up to something Lily. Your papa is sneaky." She just stared at him. John walked out of the bathroom and took a warm bottle and Lily from Randy. "Do you want French toast?"

"I'd love French toast." Randy stared out the window of the bus as he beat the egg batter for their breakfast

"Where are we right now?"

"We should be in Florida."

"Is it okay if Li and I just hang out at the hotel tonight instead of coming to the show? We'll be there tomorrow night for Raw."

"Are you still worried Ran?"

"A little. I don't want to be any closer to him than necessary."

"Then stay at the hotel. I want you to feel safe."

That Evening

"I'm going over to the arena buttercup."

"Okay. We'll see you later tonight." John kissed Randy then Lily and left the room. Sometime during the evening Randy fell asleep and woke with a start when he felt the bed dip and a hand caressing his cheek

"Johnny? You're back already?" The hand travelled down his body and stopped at the button of his jeans, popping it open. Randy squirmed and moaned at the touch. The mystery hand then dipped into Randy's jeans and then paused at the realization that he wasn't wearing underwear. _John would expect me to not be wearing them. It's not John!_ Randy immediately opened his eyes to see Cody leering at him

"How did you get in here?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Lay back down so I can finish what I started." Randy jumped off the bed and re-buttoned his jeans

"No Cody. This is not going to happen."

"Randy," Cody stepped closer and took Randy's hand in his. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"What about my heart? It doesn't want you. Didn't Hunter talk to you about this?"

"He did…right after your little bitch of a husband ratted on me."

"Don't blame John; I called Hunter because John was on his way to kill you. What part of I don't want you are you not understanding? I have a family and it's not with you. It will never be with you. Ever."

"I think if you let me I can change your mind. You, me, Lily we can be happy." At the mention of his daughter Randy saw red and before he knew it Cody was sprawled on the floor clutching his jaw. He licked the blood on his lip and smiled devilishly at Randy. He stood

"Not as hard as John but a good punch none-the-less." Randy balled his hand into a fist and Cody put his hand up. "I'm leaving." On his way out his leaned down into the bassinet and kissed Lily on her cheek. Later when John came back he walked in and saw Randy lying on the bed with an arm over his eyes. Stealthily, John walked over and put a knee on the bed. Feeling the bed dip Randy's arm flew out punching John in the nose

"Ow Randy! What the hell was that for?"

"John? I'm sorry. I thought,"

"You thought what? Damn that hurt."

"I thought you were Cody."

"Why would I be Cody? Did he come here?"

"Yes. I fell asleep and didn't realize what time it was. I thought it was you when he put his hand in my pants,"

"He what?"

"He popped the button on my jeans and put his hand in my pants!"

"I'm going to hurt him."

"Don't bother because I think he gets off on that sort of thing. I punched him and he smiled. Told me I don't hit as hard you do."

"Is that all?"

"Is that all what?"

"Is that all he did?"

"Oh; he kissed Lily on his way out the door." With a primal roar John punched the wall causing Randy to flinch and a startled Lily to cry out. "John!" Randy went to soothe their daughter while John stormed out of the room. When he returned hours later he saw Randy sitting with his back against the headboard holding Lily

"Don't even open your mouth John. I just got her to calm down."

"Did I scare her?"

"What did I just say?" John went to the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped under the hot water and just let it hit his body and ease away some of the tension. A few minutes later John felt a cool rush of air as the bathroom door opened. He could see Randy's silhouette undressing. A second or two later Randy stepped into the shower

"Why do you like the water so hot?"

"I'm tense."

"Let me relax you babe." He said as he planted a kiss on John's shoulder

"I didn't mean to scare you or Li."

"I know." Randy said softly as he reached around and gently started to stroke John's semi-erection. John shuddered as Randy brushed a thumb over his leaking tip

"Ran."

"Shush John and let me take care of you for once."

A Few Nights Later

"This is going against my better judgment but I'm putting you in a match tonight with Rhodes. I understand that the two of you have some unfinished business and if you're going to do anything to him I would prefer if you did it and entertained the fans at the same time."

"Okay."

"Don't do anything to make me regret this John." John shrugged

"I don't know what you're talking about Hunter." Randy sat with Lily in John's locker room with John's hired security posted outside the door. He was very nervous about tonight and he didn't know why. The door opened and John walked in

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was the meeting about?"

"Hunter told me that he was going to put me in a match tonight against Cody." Randy stared at his husband

"Tell me what you're thinking John."

"I'm trying not to actually." Randy sighed. That didn't ease his fears one bit

"Just be careful out there okay?"

"Oh _I'll_ be fine." Randy watched the match from the back and just as his nervous stomach started to settle John hoisted Cody on his shoulders for an AA and slammed him down. He went for the cover while his opponent just lay there. After the bell rang John made sure to stay in character as he checked on Cody

"Leave me and my family alone Rhodes." He hissed in the man's ear and then he signaled for the ref who looked at him. "I think it's his neck, ref." John waited for medical personnel to come to the ring then he went to the back with a smirk on his face

"John."

"Yes Hunter."

"You have broken a golden rule of wrestling…watching out for your opponent. This ends now."

"I wanted it to end a long time ago."

"Cena." John held up his hands

"It's over." While Cody was in the hospital recovering from neck surgery John, being is ever polite self, made sure to send Cody a Get Well gift…from The Cena's


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: One Year Later**

Randy walked into Lily's room to see her standing in her crib

"Well good morning and happy birthday Princess Lily."

"Da-Da."

"That would be me." Randy said picking her up and soundly kissing her cheek making her giggle. After dressing his daughter he made his way downstairs to the kitchen and plopped Li in her high-chair while he got her cereal ready

"Da!" Randy turned toward her

"I'm getting your breakfast ready Lily." He turned back toward the cabinets and Lily started to bang her spoon on the table of the high-chair. Randy turned and fixed a glare on her. The banging stopped. He smirked to himself. "Where is your father?"

"You sent me out to get the stuff for her party remember?"

"What time did you get up?"

"Early." John leaned down and gave Lily a kiss. "Happy birthday Li." She hit him with her spoon and Randy laughed. "Did you teach her that?"

"No. I promise." He pulled John close and rested his head on his shoulder. "I can't believe she's one already."

"That makes the two of us." John pulled back and looked at Randy. "You're not about to start crying are you?" He cleared his throat

"No."

"Liar. I'm going to the car to get the cake so try to finish up your blubbering before I get back." Randy hit John with a dish towel. After breakfast John gave Lily a bath and put her down for a nap. He wrapped his arms around Randy's waist as he was washing the morning dishes. John slipped a hand into the waistband of his beloved's low-riding sweatpants

"John." Randy said breathlessly while somehow trying to redirect the blood that was quickly racing toward his cock

"What?" John said as he kissed his shoulder

"We…we can't. Later…I'm all yours later."

"I want you now too." John said as he slid a finger inside his panting husband. Randy let out a hiss

"Fuck John."

"Well bend over."

"We," John lightly brushed Randy's prostate. "Fuck it." Randy said as he fumbled to shut the water off. John lowered Randy's sweatpants and dropped to his knees. Now level with the other man's ass John spread his cheeks, his tongue finding its target. Using two fingers and his tongue John prepped his husband. Figuring that he'd been prepped fully, John rose to his full height, dropped his own sweatpants and plunged into Randy's tight body

"Your ass was made for me Ran." He said as he began to thrust in and out of his man

"Give it to me John. Now!" Getting a firm grip on Randy's hips, John did as requested. He could see Randy's death grip on the counter and it turned him on

"Oh, so tight. I'm gonna cum." John slowed his movements and reached around and started to jerk Randy off

"Harder John, yes!" Randy came hard covering the cabinets in front of him. John not far behind came deep inside him. He slumped forward onto Randy's back, panting heavily

"That…that was hot." John said pulling out of his spent lover

"Randy! John!"

"It's my mom." Randy whispered harshly

"I know." John said just as harshly while pulling his pants up. He kissed Randy and ran upstairs as Randy's mom walked in to see her son wiping down the cabinets

"Wow, you're thorough." He laughed nervously

"I, um, spilled some water while I was doing the dishes."

"Oh. Why do you look so flushed honey?"

"I'm not feeling too well."

"Aww, baby. Do you think you're pregnant again?"

"No mom."

"Well why don't you go upstairs and get a little rest. I can take care of things down here."

"Mom,"

"I insist."

"Okay." Out of habit Randy checked on Lily before going to his room

"Back for more?" John said smirking

"No asshole. My mom said that I was flushed so I said I hadn't been feeling well and she sent me up here."

"I am the one they call Dr. Feelgood." He said rubbing Randy's thigh. "I'm the one that can make you feel alright." Randy slapped his hand away

"I think people would be surprised to find out what a pervert you are." John shrugged

"You like it so what does that say about you?"

"It doesn't matter. People hate me."

"This is true."

"Johnny." By 12:30 the family of three were dressed and downstairs mingling with guests

"I love her little tutu." John smiled

"Compliments of Randy. He keeps Princess Lily looking gorgeous."

"The hair barrettes too?"

"All of it."

"Oh, she's too cute."

"Thank you." Randy walked over and kissed his husband. "What was that for?"

"For always making an effort. I didn't know if you'd be back in time for her birthday."

"Well I never want to disappoint either of you."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for keeping your crying to a minimum today." Randy huffs

"Johnny." John smiles

"I love you Randy…and your overabundance of tears." He just laughed

"Anyway, my parents have offered to take Lily tonight for us."

"Are we letting them?"

"Yes. I need some time alone with my Johnny."

"Parts of me anyway."

"Well…whatever, you'll oblige."

**Two Months Later**

"Ran?"

"In here Johnny." John walked into the den to see Randy laying on the couch while Lily played with her toys. When she saw John she toddled over and he picked her up

"When did you learn to do that?"

"The other day. She was holding on to the furniture before then."

"Good for you Lily." John said blowing raspberries on her belly making her giggle. He moved over to the couch and Randy lifted his legs allowing John to take a seat

"How was work?"

"Work. The guys keep asking when you're coming back."

"I'm not going back to work John."

"Say what now?"

"I have to take care of Lily."

"Your parents have offered numerous times to babysit while we're on the road."

"Well what about the other baby?"

"What other ba," John looked over at Randy. "You're not."

"I am."

"How?"

"How do you think?"

"But, your pills."

"I stopped taking them. I kinda wanted our next baby to be a surprise. Are you mad?" John started to grin

"Of course I'm not mad sweet pea." John lifted Lily above his head. "You're going to have a little brother or sister Li." She smiled at John. "I love you Randy." Randy sat up and kissed John

"I love you too." He said kissing John again. "So can we have another baby?" John smiled

"I'd love it."

Thanks for the input BitT


End file.
